Sol System
Sol System is the origin system of the Second Genesis generation of humanity. Earth serves as the cradle of humanity and is referred to as a "Jewel Planet" by the El'yon. During the First Trilogy Era, it is home to eight planets and a host of dwarf planets, natural and artificial satellites, and an artificial world. In all trilogies, it is roughly divided into three geographic areas called the Inner System, Main Belt, and the Rim. Each of the main bodies of Sol System are themselves referred to as lower case s "systems" (i.e. - Mars system is composed of Mars, Phobos, and Deimos). The notable exception is Earth's only natural satellite Luna, which is regarded as a System in and of itself. The main sequence star of the system is referred to as Helios. This is the primary setting of the First Trilogy and remains a player throughout the Second Trilogy. During the Third Trilogy, the importance of Sol System is absorbed into the greater mission of the Second Dominion. Only inhabited systems within Sol Systems are mentioned below. Other systems within Sol exist but no official colonization attempts are ever made. Definition of Space The Intrasolar Aerotime Treaty of SY 35 established the legal boundaries of space throughout Sol System during the First Trilogy Era. Based on Earth's maritime laws, each system within Sol System has the legal right to regulate space 1000 Km from the highest point of the surface of any planet, major moon, or platform. For minor moons, minor platforms, and other small non-spacecraft bodies, the limit is 100 Km. The Treaty is generally acknowledged only within Consortium space. Interplanetary Transport Network The ITN was established from 97 BSC to about 50 BSC and became fully functional in about 30 BSC. It was a continuously operating transportation network utilizing a variety of technologies. It provided for an automatic trade of goods between all intra-Solar systems and relied largely on established gravitational pathways to function. It was interrupted during the Solar War and ceased to function entirely by the Twilight Era. Though short lived, it provided the inspiration for many later systems. Overview Universal At right: star systems within fifteen lightyears of Sol System Sol System was formed about five billion years before Standard Year Zero (SY 0). It began as a rotating disc of gas until the collapse of the disc caused the formation of the star Helios. The subsequent supernova and re collapse of Helios into a main sequence star laid the foundations for life in Sol System. During this time, the First Empire arose and aided in the Genesis of life through out the Universe. The Aion'Ari'Yon race became the primary intelligent life in the Universe. When the race became the foundation for the Infinite Empire's Second Genesis, several planets now known as Venus, Earth, and Mars were seeded with life. Subsequently an unknown civilization rose and fell during the Lightning War. During this time, Earth became a Nexus World, one of the few in the Universe to survive the War. Like all Nexus Worlds, it was connected to the Nexus Gate housed on Kolob and allowed for full communication between the Empirical and Empyrean. It was the last gate to be built and was constructed after the War to maintain a bridge between the seen and unseen realms. It is the only Gate built by the El'yon, rather than the Aion'Ari'Yon. Aion Himself provides the power for this gate. Each of the few remaining Nexus Worlds have events of tremendous importance occur on them, including an incarnation of Aion Himself on Earth. The El'yon that descended from the Aion'Ari'Yon were charged by Aion, El, and Aetarn with looking after the development of this particular planet. Unknown to the El'yon, the Celestials directly intervened in the rise of life on Earth to ensure that humanity continued to endure. Old Earth Humans continued to progress on Earth. At one point, the El'yon walked among humans and became the subject of human myth and legend. Due to several cataclysmic events on Earth including but not limited to a global flood, the El'yon withdrew themselves to only very infrequent appearances on Earth. After the global flood, human technological development began to skyrocket until the development of atomic technology. Space Age During the Space Age, the dominant powers on Earth were the United States of America, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and the People's Republic of China. The Cold War lasted for approximately twenty years and helped humanity to achieve the first great steps off of Earth, including the first satellite, first life, and first human in orbit as well as cooperative Lunar Landing in July of 1969 in the old calendar, effectively ending the Cold War. The Space Age continued until the colonization of Luna in the late 2040's of the old calendar, effectively guaranteeing the permanent presence of Earth humans in space. Other significant events of the Space Age include the landing of humans on Mars, the first planet to be reached in Sol System other than Earth and the probing of all major Solar systems by Earth satellites. Foundation Period The Foundation Period saw an exponential increase in the amount of humans leaving Earth to settle permanently or partially in space. It lasts for several standard centuries. Significant events include the permanent colonization of Mars, the construction of the solar fields of Mercury, the mining of gases on Venus, the colonization and mining of the asteroids of the Main Belt, the rise of Solar trade, the mining of the rings of Saturn, and the organization of the Confederacy of asteroidal systems. As Solar trade increased, the global economy of Earth enjoyed a period of immense prosperity before a sharp decline and collapse of the global financial market due to the use of mineral bonds as a de-facto currency, effectively devaluing the money system. The general quality of life decreased and famine and rationing became widespread; the inadequate distribution of resources provided by the failing money system caused artificial scarcity. The Terrestrial Consortium was organized in the 2400's by the old calendar. The effort was championed by Sebastian Myrcenae McRae, colloquially referred to as the "Father of the Consortium", and his United Earth organization financed primarily by the von Dehlin family and a host of corporations. He helped to organize the first World Congress. The official Declaration of Consortium, beginning the negotiation of the Zero Day Accords, marks Year Zero on the Standard Calendar. The foundation of the Consortium saw also the mass exodus of millions of people from Earth to colonize the Rim, as a part of the Consortium's effort to end the global penal system. The FP ends arbitrarily in SY 127 with the beginning of the FTE with the events of Sol, the first novel. From a more logical standpoint, the FP could end with Zero Day and the intervening 127 years between Zero Day and the events of the first novel being a sort of interim overlap period between the two eras. First Trilogy Era The events of Sol, Helios, and Invictus take place in this era. It centers around the lives of Jaymeson and Cera Nicks, their friends, the great Solar War, and the adventures of the Nomad throughout Sol System until his death. Twilight Age The fall of the Consortium marks the beginning of the Twilight Age and experiences some overlap with the FTE. It generally has the background events marking the transition of the FTE into the STE. There is no official date to pin to the fall of the Consortium, as the leadership of Marcus Cato Scaevola and Septimus Severus Gaius Quintus on Earth prevented the collapse from being too sudden and instead allowed it to become a gradual decay. The Twilight Age sees the rise of warlords throughout the Main Belt and the Rim as early as Helios as well as the establishment of the Anthroperium by Anthroperius Hyperjovus Vincent Epiphane on Earth some centuries after the Solar War. The Anthroperium launched an ongoing crusade against the warlords to attempt to reunite Sol System, but was never successful in penetrating the Rim and only maintained a scattered presence throughout the Main Belt. The Centaurian civlization founded by the Progress fleet sent from Sol System flourished until it's decline due to a rapid outbreak of disease and misuse of resources. It subsequently gave rise to the Leomhi people. Little scientific advancement occurs during this period. The Twilight Age closes with the arrival of Joshua in Sol System on the Dominion fleet and the subsequent fall of the Anthroperium, significantly overlapping with the STE. Second Trilogy Era The events of ''Centauri'', Daedalus, and Icarus occur during this era. The Leomhi people rise on Urantia and learn as much as they can from the Centaurian ruins, eventually learning to achieve orbit. They develop a state religion based on the worship of the orbiting Progress fleet. Joshua reengineers the Progress into the Dominion and leaves Urantia. The Leomhi people retain the knowledge of space travel and massively expand their civilization off of Urantia; their civilization becomes generally known as Urantian. The Infinity Gate is gifted by the El'yon people to the humans of Earth who have since recovered from the collapse of the Anthroperium and are being taught by the El'yon how to develop a peaceful civilization. Joshua the Aion'Fal becomes a well known friend of Earth. Earth develops an egalitarian civilization in concert with the El'yon and constructs relatively slow moving colony ships linked to the Infinity Gate. The STE closes with the destruction of Earth when the Earth's Infinity Gate overloads. The Second Dominion becomes the dominant influence in Sol System and will remain so until the close of Celestia. Age of Exploration Several of the great colony fleets cut off from Earth survive the destruction and spread life throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, fulfilling the purpose of the Second Genesis. These become vast interstellar civilization thanks to a combination of rapid scientific advancement and trade with the El'yon. The Second Dominion continues to be guided by Joshua and other ascended beings, both Leomhi and Tara'yon (Earth human). Great Expansion These civilizations grow to fill the Milky Way galaxy. Many of them only distantly remember Earth; other inhabited planets that do not grow to become interstellar civilization regard Earth as a myth. For the Second Dominion, the shattered remains of Earth serve as a constant reminder of human hubris. Many millions of years pass during this period, with many unknown civilizations rising and falling. The El'yon and Second Dominion remain constant throughout. Some time during this period, the being known as Exades comes to Hiteria and begins his rise to power to found the Atarian Civilization. Third Trilogy Era The final trilogy sees the events of Andromeda, Galactica, and Celestia. It begins with the merge of the Milky Way Galaxy with the Andromeda Galaxy, the home of the El'yon. It introduces the Infinite Empire as a primary driving force and is told from the primary perspective of the El'yon. The Celestials are introduced. The Second Dominion exists throughout the Orion Arm and continues to peacefully bring other worlds into it's fold under it's ascended guidance. Joshua remains the only known being to achieve divinization. The Last War takes place with the release of A'yai (Ruin) and the other A'yon from the bands of Outer Darkness. The collapse of the Verse occurs and Joshua speaks face to face to Aion, judges the people of the Verse, and helps to recreate it anew. Inner Sol During the First Trilogy Era, all of Inner Sol except for Mars is united into the Terrestrial Consortium, later briefly reorganized as the Consortium of Man during the unity government between the Consortium and the Technocracy during the Solar War. For all of the FTE and enduring into the STE, Sol System has at its center a main sequence star. Mercury FTE: Mercury is the exclusive domain of Mercurian Solar, Inc., one of the founding members of the Terrestrial Consortium. It is covered irregularly with solar fields that collect Helios' energy and beam it back to Earth using a sophisticated system of geosynchronous orbiting satellites utilizing laser technology. It is one of the primary power sources of the Consortium and is one of the main contributing factors to the phasing out of the use of nonrenewable energy sources during the Foundation Period. The maximum population of Mercury only ever reached a few hundred people due to the inhospitable living conditions, even by spacer standards. All colonists were employees of the corporation. They were virtual captives of Mercurian Solar, who held an exclusive monopoly on trade with the Mercurian colonists. All goods beyond breathable air, atmospheric pressure, and a daily water and synthetic ration were sold to colonists in return for labor. Contracts expired every five years, but very few Mercurian Solar employees ever left due to the prohibitive cost of a ticket off world. The population of Mercury was wiped out during the Twilight Era due to the collapse of the Consortium and the inability to continue to ship goods to the planet. The settlers died from a combination of starvation, CO2 poisoning, and suicide. STE: The solar fields were recovered and again used by the Anthroperium, but they quickly decayed due to the many years of disrepair. By the TTE, they had decayed to the point of nonexistence and were barely detectable ancient relics. Venus FTE: Venus is the exclusive domain of Venusian Industries, Inc., one of the founding members of the Consortium. It's primary exports are basic elemental gases and imports most goods necessary for the sustenance of life. Several hundred colonists live on the surface in complex domes in relatively cramped conditions. The quality of life on Venus is significantly higher than on Mercury, with regular rotation of employees and a maximum duration of continuous employment lasting two standard years. Many of V.I.'s former employees go on to become permanent spacers. Venus has the longest rotation period of any planet in Sol System and is extremely similar to Earth in size, mass, and composition. Possible remains of humanoid life found on Venus are referred to colloquially as "Injuns" by V.I., a term adopted for the colonists and employees of Venusian Industries themselves. During the Solar War, Alliance-funded freebooters operated within Consortium space out of Trafalgar, Venus. STE: Like Mercury, the population of Venus imploded. The cause of death for all was environmental collapse, a conscious analogue of the fall of Venus in the unknown first civilization of Sol System that directly led to Venus' current conditions. Earth FTE: Earth is the cradle of humanity and the capitol of the Consortium. At one point, the El'yon walked among humans and became the subject of human myth and legend. Due to several cataclysmic events on Earth including but not limited to a global flood, the El'yon withdrew themselves to only very infrequent appearances on Earth. After the global flood, human technological development began to skyrocket until the development of atomic technology. During the Space Age, the dominant powers on Earth were the United States of America, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and the People's Republic of China. The Cold War lasted for approximately twenty years and helped humanity to achieve the first great steps off of Earth, including the first satellite, first life, and first human in orbit as well as cooperative Lunar Landing in July of 1969 in the old calendar, effectively ending the Cold War. Earth exports many of the basic goods used by the other systems of Sol and imports large quantities of raw resources from all systems to use in it's orbital construction yards as well as on the surface. Earth falls under the allegiance of many different factions, including the Consortium, the Anthroperium, and the Second Dominion. It's maximum population reaches about five hundred billion. STE: During the STE, the Anthroperium undertakes a thorough purge of human culture in an attempt to create a single, unified human civilization on Earth. Earth's name during this time is represented as "Upþ". Luna Luna was the first system colonized in Sol. It's primary exports are silicon and computer systems. Millions of people live on Luna and is largely agriculturally self supporting. It acts as a primary refuel point for spacers and for the solar trade network. The administrative capitol of Luna is Tranquility City at the site of the Apollo-Soyuz landing. Other major cities include Riphaeus, Mauro, and Haemus. Luna is continuously inhabited only on her visible side. The first Lunar colony established in the Space Age was Tranquility Base at the Apollo-Soyuz Landing site near the Sea of Tranquility. This became Tranquility City and supports a population of about one million people during the First Trilogy Era. Tourists from Earth frequently travel to Luna to see the monument to Jules Verne - the prototypical founder of modern space travel - in Tranquility City. The original Apollo-Soyuz Landing site is preserved by the Consortium as a historical monument, with the footsteps of the original astronauts still undisturbed. The system is a major fuel depot for the outbound shipping lanes carrying Consortium products to the rest of Sol System. Deuterium (3He) is refined into a highly efficient propellant, continuously refueling Consortium Gamma and Delta class shipping vehicles. Many refueling stations exist in high orbit around Luna. Besides fuel, silicon is Luna's main export. During the Solar War, Luna secedes from the Consortium and plays a vital role in the Battle of Earth. By the time of Helios, Terran Humanists will have build a shrine to Luna as a personified, deific being representing humanity's conquest with the inscription "That orb`ed maiden / with white fire laden / whom mortals call the Moon." Mars Main article: Mars Mars is the only planet in Inner Sol not to fall under any allegiance. It is protected by free trade agreements recognized by the Consortium and the Confederacy, and is the only place in Sol where the various constituent entities of the Consortium may trade and represent themselves without being official representatives of the Consortium. Many small groups known as Free Martian Militia exist throughout the planet. The whole planet is largely self sustaining by manufacturing air from the soil, pumping water from the polar ice caps, and growing food using specially built greenhouses. Each city is governed locally by it's own laws derived largely from the legal system of the majority of the settler's home nations. Mars is one of the few places where currency still exists, though much trade on Mars still goes on without currency. Major cities include Taikograd, Hongojing, Union City, Odinell, and Krasnygrad. Veragrad, located on the Hellas Peninsula, was the site of the secret Soviet project Veragrad. Union Station is a major Martian spaceport located at the center of Union City. Both were built primarily by Americans at the original Opportunity landing site. Both the Station and the City see much action during the First and Second Battles of Mars but remain largely untouched during the Siege of Mars. About one million people live on Mars during the FTE. It survives the horrors of the Solar War and the collapse of the Consortium and sees major combat action against the Anthroperium before finally falling to the regime. Nouveatrea Nouveautrea is the only artificial world in Sol and is differentiated from the space platforms of the Confederacy primarily by it's construction. It is composed of a central column with a perpendicular ring. The outer ring is itself surrounded in a series of rings that are at the same angle as the central column. Both the smaller rings and the central column rotate for gravity and supports the life of several thousand people. Unlike the Confederate platforms, it is a fully self sustaining closed loop system. It conducts some trade with the rest of Sol, primarily exporting research and scientific breakthroughs in technology and medicine. The experiment was begun primarily by Cyrillics from the Soviet Union dissatisfied with Soviet life. The artificial world follows a highly eccentric orbit, making it especially difficult to reach from Earth. They are the cultural hub of Sol, producing great works of art, literature, music, and leading scientific advancements. This is essentially what guarantees their prosperity (vs just being self sufficient). One of their most common exports radio. Wilhelm F. Keigel invented the psychic radio in his early Main Belt Most of the Main Belt is united into the Confederacy, the first nation to be founded off of Earth. Ceres Ceres is one of the four founding systems of the Confederacy. It was the first asteroid to be mined by Asteroidal Industries, one of the founding members of the Consortium. It's major port is Ithaca Base, first established by Odysseus Norm. Vesta Vesta is one of the four founding systems of the Confederacy. Dosijing Dosijing is the second largest platform. It becomes home to Jaymeson and Cera Nicks and also houses a large, secret base associated with the Third Alliance near the direct center of the platform. Dosijing has one hundred levels and is shaped like a great rectangular prism. It is one hundred kilometers at it's longest point. Kamijing Kamijing was the first space platform constructed in the Main Belt and remains the largest. It is mentioned in the holy book ''Breath ''as being the setting for a series of primary spiritual experiences for several Makers, leading to most adherents of Architecture to regard the platform as holy. Freitaika Freitaika is governed by the Army of Eastern Kamijing for their defense of the platform during the Freitaika Rebellion. Cosmograd Sixteen minor platforms In addition to the major platforms, sixteen other platforms exist in the Confederacy ranging in size from only a few hundred square meters to several hundred square meters. Apollo Minor is one of the larger minor platforms. Other Asteroids Asteroidal Industries, LLC. maintains a presence throughout many of the minor asteroids of the Main Belt but lost all control of the four main asteroids when the Confederacy was created. Rim Jupiter Several low-orbiting stations exist around Jupiter, harvesting gases from the atmosphere and generating electrical power from the intense winds. They do so utilizing lasers. Io, Europa, Ganymede, and Callisto are all members of the Confederacy and the only member systems outside of the Main Belt. Not all inhabitants of the moons are Confederate citizens. Saturn Titan was the first world to be inhabited in the Rim. Mimas and Rhea are also inhabited. Uranus Miranda, Ariel, Oberon are inhabited. Neptune Triton and Nereid are inhabited. Pluto Charon serves as the primary penal colony of the Consortium. It is from here that the Soldiers of Charon are based. Category:Worlds Category:Systems